It is necessary in many areas of technology to elicit a switching operation by two electrical contact elements located at spaced locations from one another being adjusted relative to one another and brought into contact with one another, as a result of which a flow of electrical current is brought about, which elicits the switching operation. The electrical contact elements are usually arranged on a plastic body acting as a carrier and are electrically connected via a strip conductor configured as a plastic body. To form an electrical strip conductor on a plastic component, it is known that the plastic body is prepared in a first step by injection molding and the strip conductor is formed on the plastic body in a subsequent method step. This can be achieved, for example, by the strip conductor being punched out of a metal sheet and later placed on the prefabricated plastic body. It is, however, also possible to later extrusion coat the strip conductor punched out of metal sheet with the plastic material forming the plastic body.
Moreover, it is known that the plastic body and a metallizable body can first be prepared and the metallizable body is later metallized by, for example, an electroplating operation.
These methods are associated with the drawback of being very complicated and hence costly.
A method for two-component injection molding, in which a plastic component is prepared by means of an injection molding and a metal component is injected on the plastic component, is generally known from DE 10 2011 101 956 A1. A special nozzle is used for this for injecting metal, which has, among other things, a heated nozzle tube.